User blog:Pomkin AJ/Rouge Clans
I got an IDEA! How bout (for fun) make pages about our warrior cats clans, like this! ♠The Republic♠ ♠We Are United♠ ---- Introduction You look around yourself, unsure of your surroundings. It seemed familiar, but noticeably, everything seems familiar. You look into the river, then immediately perk up once you notice the fish swimming into the water. You dive it, delighted at the feel of the water rushing through your fur. You graciously swim, and finally spot a school of salmon. One quick dive, and you are able to have a wriggling fish in your mouth. Satisfied at your catch, you swim up to the surface and crawl onto the rocks. A quick meal, you think as you clean your whiskers, And then I will explore the area around me.''Suddenly, a small, but noticeable sound hits your ears, and you turn around cautiously. There was a quick splash, and then another otters appear. A young, but wise looking otter walks up to you curiously. She pauses, looking at you, then replies "Hello. You're scent strange. May you explain where you are from?" You think to yourself, then reply, "Well, I have been here for a couple days, I suppose that you are too.?" She shook her head. "No, I have been here for long, a very long time indeed." I live with my tribe, The Republic Of United Souls. We are a group of otters, young and old, who live United." She sniffs you. "I wonder if you have a tribe already." You shake your head vigorously. "Then would you like to join us?" You nod this time, both nervous and exited at the same time. "I am Brook. Welcome to the United, ____." ---- Basic Information Rules I. Please respect your superiors. They are at a higher rank than you for a reason. Respect is necessary for them. If you do not follow this rule, a warning is bestowed on you. If you choose to ignore this warning, you will be punished appropriately. II. Seriousness is necessary to be included in our group. There are times to act silly, but while others are roleplaying is not one of those. It is counted a rude and disrespectful. III. While this is a side group, please do not abuse this. Don't join if your clan does not allow even side groups. Please include in your application what other group you may be in. It is not our fault if you are caught double-clanning if you did not in your original clan in the application. You have been warned. IV. This is a '''Light' oriented clan. Do not drag us into unnecessary war. It will kill many, with an unnecessary cause to battle. Only the Superiors will decide war in a council meeting. We are not going to fight your battles. V. Once you leave us, you will be allowed to be returning twice. The only exception for this is if you break a big rule. Once you leave the third time, you may not come back. VI. Please do not include too much drama in your roleplaying. It is long and annoying to sort out. Don't give us the inconvenience. It will be appreciated. VII. Make sure your OC is not a 'Mary Sue'. Do I need to explain much? If you have any questions about these rules, please contact Pomkin AJ. ---- Members You Could make It a blog post, your profile, or your message wall. Category:Blog posts